Alas de un ángel caído
by Shulia13
Summary: Gumi es una joven que ha perdido esperanza alguna en la vida debido a su pasado. Retraída, sólo piensa que ésta no tiene sentido y que las personas te traicionan tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, toda su vida dará un cambio cuando aparezca cierto chico ¿Podrá también cambiarla a ella?
1. Recuerdos permanentes

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo sobre Gumi, ya que ella es mi Vocaloid favorita :3. Pensé en hacerlo realista, por eso la trama (desde el inicio XD) es muy dura para Gumi. Espero no ser muy pesimista con respecto a eso. Simplemente quería demostrar que no siempre la vida es de color de rosa. Bueno, mejor dejo de balbucear y les dejo leer la historia XD. ¡Espero que les guste!^-^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Recuerdos permanentes**

La vida nos toma por sorpresa. Siempre se espera poder llegar a conseguir lo que uno anhela, y por lo cual lucha. Pero la realidad es que constantemente la gente fracasa en el intento. Algunas personas son persistentes, y siguen intentando conseguir aquella cosa querida, de las cuales menos de la mitad lo logra. Otras simplemente se rinden y se dejan vencer por esa parte oscura en su corazón, que todo el mundo pretende ignorar y hace como si no existiera. De esas personas, una parte se quita la vida tirándose desde una azotea o un puente, arrojándose en frente de un vehículo en movimiento, cortándose aquella parte sensible del brazo en donde varias mujeres se cubren con accesorios o incluso, inconscientemente, envenenándose con drogas o alcohol.

Yo simplemente me dejo llevar por la corriente, sigo adelante sin importarme lo que me pase. Porque la verdad es que ya nada me sorprende ¿Quiero morir o simplemente soy feliz viviendo? No puedo decir que alguna de esas afirmaciones sea la correcta, porque ninguna lo es.

No me gusta hacerme la víctima ni nada por el estilo, a decir verdad, odio a las personas que hacen eso sólo para llamar la atención. Pero la realidad es que mi vida, desde que tengo consciencia, es una desgracia.

Desde que puedo recordar, mi papá siempre bebía y fumaba mucho, y acostumbraba a discutir con mi mamá. Las palabras se convertían en acciones, y mi mamá siempre terminaba llorando en el piso cubriéndose la zona herida. No sólo solía golpearla a ella, cuando tenía la oportunidad también lo hacía conmigo, ya sea porque defendía a aquella mujer a la que él maltrataba o buscaba alguna excusa sólo para el simple hecho de pegarme. Finalmente, un día mi mamá se cansó de todo, y se marchó de casa, dejándome sola con aquél hombre violento e insensible. Al despertarse un día y ver que ella ya no estaba a su lado, mi papá estalló en ira. Comenzó a patear y romper los muebles y a arrojar objetos por todos lados. Lo único que podía hacer era observar con miedo como hacía eso, hasta que se acercó hacia mí y me levantó la mano. Nunca voy a poder olvidar aquel momento. Cuando pude reaccionar de ese golpe, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré directo a los ojos mientras él decía "Todo esto es tu culpa, si tú no hubieras nacido, nada de esto hubiera pasado". Chasqueó la lengua y luego continuó, "Eres una desgracia, no sirves para nada. Ni siquiera puedo llamarte hija... me das asco". Terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, y entonces continuó pegándome peor que antes. Esos ojos tan fríos. La mirada que tenía en esos momentos me dejó paralizada. Nunca en mi vida, hasta ese momento, había tenido tanto miedo. Pero ese hombre había logrado realmente aterrorizarme.

Cuando mi mamá estaba todavía en casa, yo pensaba que si al menos conseguía una beca para la escuela a la que ella tanto quería que fuese, se pondría un poco contenta. Después de tanto esfuerzo y varias noches en vela estudiando, por fin logré ingresar a ese colegio tan prestigioso. Mi mamá se puso alegre por unos instantes cuando le entregué la carta que lo confirmaba. Pero en esos momentos irrumpió en casa mi papá borracho y aquella atmósfera tan cálida se transformó en una fría y desolada. Nuevamente se repetía la escena del día a día, donde los golpes y los insultos prevalecían sobre el lugar.

Al tener que usar ese uniforme con falda, dejaba al descubierto las heridas y moretones que tenía en mis piernas. Por eso, incluso en primavera, usaba unas medias que me las cubrían por completo.

La partida de mi mamá, hizo que aumentaran esos ataques violentos por parte de mi papá. Siempre diciendo lo mismo mientras me golpeaba, aunque a veces las palabras variaban, pero tenían el mismo sentido, "Todo era culpa mía".

Unos meses después, mi papá descubrió que padecía de cáncer de pulmón debido a que fumaba mucho. Tuvieron que internarlo en un hospital. Yo lo visitaba todos los días, pero no porque lo quisiera o le tuviera lástima, sino por mera formalidad. Pasó el tiempo y finalmente, después de tanto sufrimiento, falleció.

Se suponía que al irse de este mundo, la persona que me había hecho sufrir tanto, me sentiría libre, feliz o aliviada. Sin embargo, no pasó nada de eso. No sentí que algo cambiara, todo seguía igual con respecto a mí. Lo único diferente era que ya no tenía quien me cuidase. Por supuesto, no es que no me haya podido cuidar sola, pero legalmente, una chica de dieciséis años no puede vivir por su cuenta.

Poco tiempo después, apareció un pariente lejano mío. La verdad es que no sabía qué conexión tenía exactamente conmigo aquella persona que se hacía llamar Gakupo, y no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Al parecer, por ciertas circunstancias, había mantenido su distancia hacia mi familia, y al descubrir que yo había quedado completamente sola, se había ofrecido a convertirse en mi tutor legal. Luego de mucho papeleo, finalmente, logró su cometido.

Transcurrieron unos días. Por lo visto, ese tal Gakupo, estaba muy bien acomodado económicamente. Cuando llegué a su casa, entrada la noche, pude apreciar los carísimos muebles que decoraban las amplias habitaciones y los electrodomésticos de último modelo. Su hogar era muy inmenso, poseía dos baños (uno en el primer piso y otro en el segundo), una gigantesca cocina y un jardín cuyas dimensiones habían sobrepasado mi imaginación y que tenía una piscina bellísima. Podría decirse que era el doble de grande que mi antigua casa.

Luego de mostrarme todos los cuartos, me condujo al que sería el mío.

-Si necesitas algo más sólo dime. Quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible- y dicho esto me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. No creo necesitar nada, puedo arreglármelas sola a partir de ahora- repliqué con un tono realmente seco.

Al despedirme de él, me deshice el peinado que tenía, me quité mi ropa y me puse el pijama. Acto seguido, fui a recostarme a mi nueva cama. Mañana guardaría todas las cosas de la mudanza, después de todo, ya era casi media noche. Estaba por quedarme dormida, cuando un pensamiento asaltó mi mente. Yo no quería terminar como mi mamá. Ciertamente no deseaba que, en algún momento de mi vida, un hombre me dominara y manipulara a su antojo. Si alguno intentara levantarme la mano, tendría que defenderme, no dejarle hacer lo que a él le placiera. Por lo tanto, tendría que aprender a defenderme yo misma.

Me levanté de la cama, y fui a ver si Gakupo seguía despierto. Pasé por el comedor, pero estaba vacío y con las luces apagadas. Pensé que a lo mejor ya estaba dormido. Cuando me estaba por ir a acostar nuevamente, pude observar por el rabillo del ojo una luz que provenía de la cocina. Me asomé y vi que se encontraba allí. Estaba tomando un café mientras terminaba de firmar los últimos papeles referentes a mi custodia. Al parecer no estaba muy bien escondida, porque a los pocos segundos que había aparecido allí, él levantó la mirada de los documentos y dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?

-N…no es eso- dije antes de que malinterpretara mi intención.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es sólo que… me estuve planteando lo que me propusiste hace unos momentos. Eso de que si necesitaba algo más, te lo dijera. No quería pedirte nada, pero la verdad es que realmente necesito que me hagas este favor.

-No tengo ningún problema, tus deseos son órdenes. Así que dime qué es lo que tanto quieres que viniste a pedírmelo a estas horas de la noche- comentó con otra de sus tantas sonrisas.

-Quiero tener un profesor que me enseñe defensa personal- respondí con seriedad.

Por lo visto, mi petición le tomó por sorpresa. Su cara pasó a ser una que expresaba felicidad a otra que demostraba lo atónito que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué quieres eso?- preguntó de repente.

-Cuando me propusiste tu ayuda, no dijiste en ningún momento que tenía que darte explicaciones con respecto a lo que te pidiera- le contesté con sinceridad.

-Tienes razón. Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te conseguiré un profesor- dijo volviendo a poner su cara serena de siempre.

-Quiero iniciar mañana, y que las clases sean todos los días

Al decir esto, su rostro regresó a esa expresión atónita que se había ido hacía unos momentos atrás para luego cambiarla a sus expresiones faciales de todos los días.

-Veo que tienes prisa por aprender. No voy a preguntar nuevamente tus razones porque sé que no me contestarás. Bueno, veré si puedo contactar con alguien que conozco. Toma, aquí tienes un celular para que nos mantengamos en contacto- indicó extendiendo el objeto en cuestión-. Si encuentro a alguien, porque no es seguro que lo haga en tan poco tiempo, te llamaré a la hora en la que sales de la escuela.

-Está bien. Bueno, ya es tarde y mañana tengo clases. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches- dicho esto, me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté de nuevo en mi cama.

Pasaron cuatro semanas. Entraba la luz de la mañana por mi ventana cuando me desperté. Otra vez a la escuela. La verdad es que no iría de no ser porque es necesario para ser "alguien" en la vida.

Realmente, no tengo ningún amigo. Cuando era pequeña intenté hacerme amiga de unas chicas de mi clase, pero siempre me ignoraban, dejándome de lado. Por más que quise acercarme varias veces a ellas, nunca funcionó. Es más, al parecer, yo les parecía motivo de burla. Siempre me hacían bromas pesadas o me molestaban. Una vez, apenas iniciando la secundaria, logré ser "amiga" de una chica, pero en verdad no fue así. Ella sólo me utilizó para su conveniencia. Lo único que hacía con ella, era ser su mula de carga. Constantemente, me pedía que llevara sus libros o cosas, hiciera sus tareas o le ayudara a acercarse a algún chico. Cuando uno lindo se interesaba en mí, ella siempre se enojaba y lo alejaba para luego irse con él. Aquella persona a la que yo llamaba amiga, nunca había hecho algo por mí. Sólo se había limitado a pensar en ella misma.

Con el tiempo, aprendí a que seguramente, yo no estaba hecha para tener amigos. Tal vez, estaba destinada a estar sola siempre. Comprendí también, que si llegaba a tener amigos, ciertamente me apuñalarían por la espalda en algún momento.

Por eso mismo decidí cerrarme a mí misma. Reprimí mis emociones, oculté mis pensamientos y callé toda opinión mía con respecto a cualquier tema. Simplemente me limité a tener una "cara de póquer" todo el tiempo. Me mantuve alejada de mis compañeros de curso, hablándoles solamente cuando era estrictamente necesario. En los momentos en los que había que hacer trabajos escolares en grupo, le pedía a los profesores, con mucha persistencia, que me dejaran hacerlo sola. Después de mucho titubear aceptaban.

Luego de estas reflexiones, fui al baño, me desvestí y me metí en la bañera. Mientras tomaba el baño pude ver que, a pesar de que habían pasado ya varias semanas, seguían los moretones y heridas que me había hecho mi padre. Continuaban notándose considerablemente, y algunas me dolían mucho. Era como si no quisieran irse, como si pretendieran recordarme siempre aquel pasado que yo procuraba ignorar. Sentía como si la sombra del causante de esas lesiones me siguiera aún cuando él ya había fallecido. Parecía que esas heridas no fuesen a irse jamás.

Terminé de bañarme, me puse el uniforme del colegio y bajé a tomar el desayuno. Gakupo ya se había despertado, y se encontraba tomando un café cuando llegué a la cocina.

-Buenos días, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- dijo yendo hacia al refrigerador.

-No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo misma- le contesté secamente mientras lo apartaba para abrir aquel aparato que él pretendía utilizar anteriormente.

-¿Por qué llevas siempre esas medias? Sé que ahora estamos en invierno, pero incluso cuando hacía calor hace unas semanas las seguías usando. Deberías ponerte unas más cortas en esas ocasiones. Además de que también nunca he visto que uses blusas con manga corta. Y no te preocupes si te faltan ese tipo de cosas, puedo comprártelas sin problema.

Ese comentario me dejó paralizada por un segundo. No esperaba que me mencionase eso, o en todo caso, que lo hiciera en ese momento.

-Me gustan las blusas y medias así, ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- alegué dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

-Entiendo. No voy a criticarte, después de todo son tus gustos.

Comencé a hacerme mi desayuno. No tenía mucha hambre así que sólo me preparé una tostada y bebí un vaso con leche.

-Bueno, no quiero que se me haga tarde. Ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde.

-Nos vemos. Ah, y ten cuidado, dicen que últimamente está rondando un acosador por esta zona, y que es muy peligroso. Trata de no quedarte hasta tan tarde en el instituto. Sé que eres muy devota con tus actividades del consejo estudiantil, pero no te agobies demasiado.

-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Además, no sé si recordarás que hace cuatro semanas que vengo practicando karate. Ya hablaste con mi profesor hace poco, te dijo que me está yendo perfecto, y que aprendo muy rápido. Así que no creo que tenga problemas por más que me cruce con ese acosador.

-Sé que puedes defenderte tú misma. Sin embargo, uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar ante una situación como esa.

-Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, puedo cuidarme y punto final- le contesté indignada y salí de la casa.

De camino hacia el instituto compré un par de cosas que Gakupo me había pedido. Él parecía ser empleado de una empresa muy importante, pero nunca le pregunté cual era, después de todo eso no era de mi incumbencia. Por ende, trabajaba desde la mañana hasta que se hacía de noche, y casi siempre andaba con papeles en la mano o hablando mucho por teléfono. Yo, debido a mis altas calificaciones y buena conducta, me convertí en la delegada de mi curso. Por eso, en varias ocasiones, me quedaba hasta muy tarde en el establecimiento.

Terminó la jornada escolar, y a pesar de que Gakupo me había dicho que no me quedara hasta tan tarde en el instituto, no le hice caso. Cuando salí de allí, ya estaba oscureciendo. La verdad no me importó que ya casi se hiciera de noche.

Fui a las prácticas de defensa personal. Terminé el entrenamiento, me duché y me puse mi uniforme del colegio para luego salir del lugar. Como no tenía prisa por volver a casa, decidí ir por el camino largo y de paso compré un par de cosas para la cena de esa noche.

Estaba a mitad de camino, cuando sentí a alguien detrás mío. Era el mismo chico que había visto ya varias veces durante los últimos días. Siempre caminaba atrás de mí, parecía como si me siguiera. Las primeras veces pensé que sólo era casualidad, sin embargo, siguió pasando. Así que deduje que lo más probable sería que él fuese el acosador del que tanto hablaban. Esta vez lo enfrentaría, no lo ignoraría como las otras veces. Después de todo, me había estado preparando para este momento.

En el instante en el que ese chico estaba cerca de mí, me di la vuelta y lo golpee en la cara con mi mejor patada, aunque procuré no hacerlo demasiado fuerte. Terminó cayendo al piso, y cuando pudo reaccionar me gritó:

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!- me espetó con ira.

-No te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente por qué te he pegado- le contesté fríamente.

-¡No, la verdad no lo sé! ¡Yo sólo estaba caminando cuando de repente me golpeaste!

-¡¿Y ahora pretendes hacerte el inocente?! Me vienes siguiendo hace varios días, seguro eres el acosador del que todo el mundo ha estado hablado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero si yo sólo estaba dirigiéndome a mi casa.

- No te creo, nunca te había visto por esta zona. Las únicas veces en las que te vi eran cuando caminabas detrás de mí.

-No te miento, vivo cerca de aquí.

-… ¿De verdad?- dije dudando por primera vez.

-Sí, es a unas pocas cuadras.

Seguía vacilando con respecto a lo que me acababa de decir, pero lo exponía con tanta insistencia y vehemencia, que terminé por creerle. Además, tendría sentido. Si los dos vivíamos cerca uno del otro, era normal que camináramos por el mismo sendero.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho?- le expresé un poco preocupada.

-La verdad, fue una buena patada- comentó mientras se echaba a reír y frotaba su mejilla.

Realmente ese chico me sorprendió. Cualquiera seguiría enojado después de que le hubieran pegado así. Además, su forma de usar el uniforme de su colegio dejaba pensar que él era el tipo de persona que se metía en peleas todo el tiempo, un busca pleitos por así decirlo. Su pelo era verde, no parecía ni muy largo ni muy corto. Sus ojos eran verdes también, pero de un tono más oscuro. Su piel era muy pálida, hasta parecía como si se estuviese congelando. Medía alrededor de un metro setenta, era delgado y aparentaba una contextura fuerte.

-Siento haberte golpeado, la verdad es que realmente creí que eras el acosador.

-No te preocupes. Sin embargo, no creo que un acosador siga a una niña de doce años- argumentó mientras reía con toda sinceridad.

¡¿Doce años?! Es verdad que mi apariencia física no ayudaba mucho a definir mi edad ¡Pero tampoco era para que pensara que tenía doce años! Mis ojos y mi cabello eran verdes, al igual que los de él y mi piel era blanca como la nieve. Medía un metro cincuenta, o tal vez un poco menos, y era delgada. Podría decirse que mi altura era lo que me hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, además de mi rostro infantil. Sin embargo, mi busto no era para nada el de una niña de doce años. Lo malo es que como estábamos en invierno, y me encontraba usando mi abrigo, las curvas de mi cuerpo no se notaban casi nada.

-No tengo doce años, tengo dieciséis- le contesté algo molesta.

-Estás mintiendo, tu cara no es la de una chica de dieciséis años, es demasiado inocente para serlo. Y tu estatura… no ayuda mucho que digamos.

-No me creas si no quieres, no vivo para complacer a los demás- dije muy enojada por su reacción-. Ven, vamos a mi casa.

-¿Qué?

-Que vayamos a mi casa, ¿o es que acaso pretendes que se te hinche la mejilla como un malvavisco? Además, ya es muy tarde, si no voy ahora me voy a retrasar en hacer la cena - y comencé a caminar sin importarme si me estaba siguiendo o no.

Llegamos al lugar en cuestión, dejamos nuestras cosas, y fui a buscar hielo a la nevera mientras él se quedaba en la sala de estar. Al regresar al cuarto donde se encontraba aquel extraño, pude ver que estaba observando seriamente la habitación, como si la estuviera analizando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté con el hielo en la mano.

-Nada, simplemente observaba. Parece que eres de una familia adinerada.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero en realidad esta casa no es mía.

-¿Cómo que no es tuya?

-Es una larga historia. Aún así me refiero a que no siento que este sea mi hogar. Sólo vivo aquí por obligación, eso es todo- respondí mientras me acercaba para ponerle el hielo en la mejilla.

Cuando estaba por tocarlo, pude ver que sus ojos se dirigían hacia un punto fijo de mi cuerpo. Rápidamente seguí hacia donde se centraba su mirada y noté que estaba observando mi pecho. Me quedé paralizada por un momento, para que luego mis mejillas pasaran de su estado pálido a un rosa intenso.

-¡¿Qué estás mirando, pervertido?!- repliqué demostrando mi vergüenza e indignación mientras me cubría la parte en cuestión.

-L…lo siento, pero es que me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que una niña de doce años llegase a tener un busto tan grande. Viéndolo detenidamente puedo decir que eres un talle noventa y cinco… Pensándolo mejor ahora sí creo que, tal vez, tengas dieciséis años- contestó sin pudor alguno.

-¡Pues ya te lo había dicho antes, no hacía falta que tuvieses que mirar mi pecho para saberlo, pervertido!- le grité enojada.

-Deja de llamarme pervertido, es inevitable no verlos con lo grandes que son.

-Mejor dejemos el tema de lado, porque si no lo hacemos terminaré por golpearte otra vez- alegué conteniéndome y tratando de relajar mis manos.

Me acerqué, nuevamente, con el hielo para calmar la hinchazón de su herida. Al hacerlo, pude sentir como se sobresaltaba ligeramente al contacto. Supongo que habrá sido porque le dolió un poco. Nos quedamos callados por un momento, hasta que por fin rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? … Es que estuvimos hablando todo este tiempo, pero no te pregunté tu nombre- dijo de repente.

-M… ¿mi nombre? Bueno… No te vayas a reír.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré

-M… me llamo Gumi- respondí algo nerviosa.

-Gumi- repitió como si lo estuviera analizando-. No veo la razón por la cual reírme.

-Es que algunas personas me dicen que es algo raro.

-Sólo lo dicen porque tienen celos. Es un lindo nombre. Es como el de un ángel. Y va muy bien contigo porque tu rostro realmente parece el de un ángel.

Pronunció esas palabras con completa naturalidad, pero yo volví a ponerme roja como un tomate ¿Acababa de llamarme ángel? Nunca nadie me había dicho eso, a excepción de mi mamá, pero no era lo mismo. Miré su rostro por unos segundos sin saber qué responder, abriendo mi boca en un intento vano por hablar. Finalmente pude articular palabra.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- le dije tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otra dirección.

-Bueno, no creo que mi nombre se pueda comparar con el tuyo, aunque tengan cierto parecido, así que no espero un cumplido por tu parte. Me llamo Gumiya.

-¿Te sigue doliendo tu herida, Gumiya?- pregunté mientras apartaba el hielo de ésta.

-No, ya no duele casi nada. Pero mañana voy a tener un moretón más grande que tu casa- respondió mirándome con enojo.

-No me culpes. Tu apariencia tampoco ayudaba mucho a que no pensara que eras el acosador. Dabas toda la pinta de ser alguien sospechoso- me excusé algo indignada por su actitud.

-No me vengas con eso. Ahora me debes un favor a cambio.

-Te curé el golpe que te hice, ¿no es eso suficiente ya?

-No, tienes que hacer algo más aparte de eso.

-…Está bien. Entonces, déjame pensar en algo apropiado. Mmm… ¿Qué te parece quedarte a cenar?

Me pareció que era lo adecuado invitarlo a comer. Después de todo, anteriormente Gakupo me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde para cenar y que lo hiciera sin él. Así que estaríamos tranquilos, y no tendría que soportar preguntas por parte de Gumiya sobre "¿Quién es esa persona?" o algo así. Además de que no debería preocuparme porque se sintiese incómodo por la presencia de otra persona.

-… ¿Habrá alguien más aparte de nosotros?- preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

Había acertado. Parecía que sí le hubiese molestado que otra persona comiese con nosotros. Era como si entre más personas pudiese evitar, sería mejor para él.

-No, estaremos sólo nosotros dos- contesté para que se tranquilizara.

-Muy bien, acepto. Pero sólo si tengo la certeza de que cocinas bien.

-No te puedo decir que cocino como una chef profesional. Pero si puedo garantizarte que no cocino mal.

Dicho esto me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a preparar la cena. Durante el camino de regreso a casa había comprado harina y huevos, así que pensé en hacer unas pastas caseras. Mientras se cocinaban, puse la mesa y luego comencé a hacer la salsa para acompañar. Terminé de cocinar ambas cosas, las serví, y las llevé al comedor.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, salvo alguna que otra frase como "¿quieres un poco más de jugo?" o alguna cosa por el estilo. Llegó la hora del postre. Por suerte, el día anterior había hecho flan de sobra. Así que quedaría para cuando llegase Gakupo. Puse dos porciones en sus respectivos recipientes y los repartí entre Gumiya y yo.

Concluyó la cena por completo y lo acompañé a la puerta.

-Estuvo muy deliciosa la cena, y también el postre. Veo que no me defraudaste para nada.

-En realidad no fue nada especial. Sólo comimos unas pastas.

-Pero de todas formas estuvieron exquisitas. Pareces una niña de doce años, sin embargo, no actúas como tal- dijo mientras se echaba a reír.

-Y sigues con eso, vuelve a repetirlo y terminarás con un moretón en la otra mejilla- expresé con ira.

-Está bien, no te enojes. Sólo era una broma- contestó mientras terminaba de reír.

-Bueno, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato. Ahora puedes irte tranquilo.

-¿No nos volveremos a ver?- pronunció un poco extrañado.

-No lo creo. Simplemente tenía que cumplir un trato contigo. Ya lo hice, así que hasta aquí llega esta relación.

-Como tú digas. Entonces me llevaré un recuerdo de todo esto y de paso te dejaré uno a ti también.

-¿Eh?

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, pude ver como sus ojos estaban a sólo unos pocos centímetros de los míos. Sentí que algo se posaba suavemente sobre mis labios y pude percibir como su respiración chocaba dócilmente contra mi piel. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi cintura acercándome más a él… Un momento ¡Ese chico, ese chico me estaba besando! ¡Nunca nadie en mi vida me habían besado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme alguien que apenas me conocía?! Estaba por reaccionar y empujarlo, hasta que él mismo se separó lentamente de mí, y me miró con complicidad.

-Te cobro esto como parte del favor que me debías- dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió de la casa dejándome sorprendida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^-^. Acepto cualquier crítica que me quieran hacer, ya que soy una novata en esto todavía (por favor no sean muy duros TwT). Voy a subir el segundo capítulo dentro de dos o tres semanas, me gustaría para ese entonces llegar a los 5 reviews :3 (Aunque no se puede pedir mucho cuando recién estoy empezando XD).**

**Nos leemos, Shulia13! ^-^**


	2. Tenacidad

**¡Y acá les traigo el segundo capítulo! :D Sé que tardé más de lo que había prometido, pero me faltan sólo 2 meses para terminar el año escolar y tengo que estar 100& atenta a los estudios TwT. Voy a tratar de ponerme más al día con este fic, pero no prometo nada. Aunque después de que terminen las clases voy a poder dedicarme por completo al fic *Ö*. En cualquier caso, espero que mientras tanto disfruten este capítulo :3.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Tenacidad**

Había pasado ya media hora desde que Gumiya salió por esa puerta. Sin embargo, yo seguía parada en la entrada de la casa sin siquiera haberme movido ni un centímetro. Es que todavía no podía creer los hechos que acababan de ocurrir momentos antes en este lugar. Un chico, al que recién conocía, me había besado ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso pretendía burlarse de mí? ¿O es que quería lograr algo más con todo eso? Me mataba la cabeza tratando de buscar una respuesta a estas preguntas y otras, pero por más que traté, no encontré ninguna que tuviera sentido para mí.

Sin darme cuenta había transcurrido otra media hora en el recibidor de la casa. Ciertamente perdí la noción del tiempo en esos momentos. Miré el reloj. Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Por lo tanto me dije que tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo y me limité a ir a lavar las cosas de la cena. Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar seguir pensando en lo ocurrido, realmente no sabía cómo quitármelo de la cabeza. Acabé de lavar y comencé a secar las cosas. Justo cuando iba por el último plato, pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. Con el objeto en la mano fui a saludar a Gakupo. No quería que se diese cuenta de lo que había sucedido antes, así que traté de comportarme como de costumbre.

-Buenas noches- le dije con mi actitud indiferente de siempre.

-Buenas noches ¿Por qué sigues despierta a esta hora? Son las once en punto. Por lo general te encuentro en tu cuarto dormida a estas alturas de la noche.

-¿Entras a mi habitación mientras duermo?- le pregunté algo desconcertada.

Pareció sorprenderse cuando le expuse esa duda, y creí, por un instante, verlo algo sonrojado. Era como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-Po…por supuesto que entro a tu habitación mientras duermes. Al llegar del trabajo tan tarde, tengo que verificar que estés bien y que te encuentras durmiendo como debes- argumentó con un tono algo nervioso.

-Pues no deberías, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Puedo cuidarme yo misma, ya te lo había dicho esta mañana.

-Ya lo sé, no creas que lo he olvidado. Pero, de todas formas, es mi deber como tu tutor legal cerciorarme de que te encuentras bien- expuso regresando a su humor de siempre-. Fuera de todo eso, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Simplemente se me hizo tarde porque tenía muchos deberes del colegio- mentí rápidamente.

-Ah, ya veo. Te dije que no te agobies demasiado con las cosas de la escuela. Te vas a enfermar si sigues así. Y ya sabes que yo no estoy todo el día en casa, así que te quedarías sola por unas cuantas horas sin que nadie pudiera atenderte.

-Deja de estar regañándome todo el tiempo, tengo dieciséis años. Edad suficiente para cuidarme sola. No necesito que me andes diciendo todo el tiempo lo que debo o no hacer- contesté con una voz seca mientras lo miraba fríamente.

-Está bien, no lo dije para que te enojaras. Me voy a acostar, estoy realmente exhausto. Y será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo o si no te quedarás dormida mañana.

-Entendido, señor mandón- acto seguido le saqué la lengua mientras se iba a su habitación.

Fui a guardar el plato que tenía en mis manos y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Estuve un largo rato contemplándome en el espejo. Esperando poder encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, por más que pasó el tiempo, nada de eso ocurrió. Por lo tanto, me limité a desvestirme para poder ponerme mi pijama.

La verdad era que pensar demasiado en eso me había dejado agotada. Sólo tenía que ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar. Me acosté en mi cama y apenas cerré mis ojos me quedé dormida.

Transcurrió una semana, durante la cual no me volví a encontrar con Gumiya. Supongo que era porque había cambiado mi camino para ir a casa y tomaba uno un poco más largo. Realmente había tratado de actuar con normalidad, haciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido aquella noche. Pero al parecer, eso era imposible.

Salí de la casa esperando que el aire fresco pudiera ayudar a tranquilizarme.

A veces cuando andaba sola por la calle, algún que otro chico se me acercaba para invitarme a ir a alguna parte. Pero eso sólo ocurría los días en los que no hacía frío. Supongo que porque en invierno usaba mi abrigo y, como dije antes, no dejaba ver las curvas de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así.

Ya sólo me faltaba poco menos de la mitad de camino para llegar al instituto. En ese momento, extrañamente, se me acercó un chico que al parecer era muy popular entre las chicas, ya que hasta hacía poco estaba rodeado por unas cuantas de ellas. Por su apariencia, podría decir que tendría diecisiete años. Tenía el pelo azul al igual que sus ojos, era alto y esbelto. En mi opinión, era el típico chico por el cual todas las jóvenes morirían por él.

-¿Estás sola?- preguntó mientras se paraba frente a mí.

-¿Ves a alguien más al lado mío?- le contesté fríamente.

-No, no veo a nadie a tu lado.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

-Bueno, puede ser que sólo quería acercarme a ti.

-Pues no estoy interesada.

Pareció sorprenderse cuando le respondí así. Aproveché ese momento y me disponía a seguir mi camino, cuando él me lo impidió.

-Espera, todavía no hemos terminado.

-Pues yo creo que sí, no tengo nada más que decirte. Además, si no avanzo voy a llegar tarde a mi colegio.

-Siendo así, déjame que te acompañe. No está bien que chicas de tu edad anden solas por la calle. Aunque sea de día, sigue siendo peligroso.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- le cuestioné mientras comenzaba a caminar tratando de ignorarlo.

-Mmm… diría que tienes alrededor de trece años, tal vez menos- objetó con completa confianza siguiendo mis pasos.

-¿Y para qué te acercas a una niña que es mucho más joven que tú? ¿Acaso eres un pervertido o un pedófilo?

-No soy nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que tengo mucha popularidad entre las chicas de mi edad. Así que quería saber si incluso las niñas pequeñas, querían salir conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras hacer- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Lamento decirte que tu experimento ha fracasado. En primer lugar, porque no estoy interesada en salir con alguien como tú. Y en segundo, porque no tengo trece años- argumenté gélidamente.

-Ya veo, así que me confundí ¿Entonces tienes doce?

-No. Tampoco tengo doce años. En realidad, tengo dieciséis- respondí muy enojada por lo que había dicho.

-Oh, con que tienes dieciséis años. A simple vista no lo parece. Pero si tú lo dices, te creeré.

-Ya sabes que no tengo la edad que pensabas. Por lo tanto tu asunto conmigo ya ha terminado ¿Ahora puedo ir a mi instituto sola?

-Vamos, no te hagas la difícil. Sé que esto no está saliendo como yo planeaba. Pero aún así podemos salir a divertirnos, ¿no?

-Ya te dije que no estoy interesada. Además, ahora tengo clases. Así que me temo que eso será imposible- repliqué esperando que se rindiera de una vez.

Ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi instituto. Se podía ver como algunos alumnos ingresaban al establecimiento. Otros simplemente se limitaban a pasear hasta que sonase la campaña. Me dirigí a la puerta, y entré. Pensé que ese chico ya se había ido, pero cuando me di la vuelta pude distinguir que aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Antes de que pudiera ignorarlo e irme, me gritó desde dónde se hallaba.

-¡Te estaré esperando cuando terminen tus clases!- acto seguido se volteó y se fue corriendo antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Al parecer todos lo habían escuchado. Ya que cuando me di cuenta, me estaban mirando. Seguramente habían visto que ese chico había venido conmigo, y al escuchar lo que había gritado, dedujeron que esas palabras iban dirigidas a mí. Me dio vergüenza ser el centro de atención. Por lo general pasaba desapercibida ante los demás, cosa que me gustaba.

Salí casi corriendo de allí, queriendo que las miradas de esas personas cesaran. Llegué a mi curso, me senté en mi lugar y esperé a que comenzaran las clases. Eso es lo que hacía todos los días. Mientras los demás charlaban entre sí con sus "amigos", yo simplemente permanecía en mi asiento sin hablar con nadie, esperando que pasase el tiempo para así poder ir a cumplir con las actividades del consejo estudiantil.

Terminé todas las diligencias que debía hacer en el instituto. Lo que significaba que tendría que cruzar la puerta y salir a la calle para ver que allí se encontraba aquel joven que había conocido en la mañana. Ciertamente no quería que él estuviera allí. Deseé con toda mi alma que lo que me había dicho fuese mentira, o que se hubiese cansado de esperarme. Ya que él no sabía que yo era la delegada de mi curso y que me quedaría más tiempo en la escuela por mis actividades. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Cuando salí, no lo vi por ninguna parte. Suspiré aliviada, pensando que me había librado de él. No obstante, al darme la vuelta para irme a mis clases de defensa personal, pude observar que aún se encontraba allí.

-Hola, tardaste mucho en salir.

-Po… ¿por qué estás aquí?- le cuestioné sorprendida.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Te dije que quería que saliéramos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero las clases terminaron hace una hora ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo seguía en la escuela?

-Pues, por más que me quedé vigilando atentamente no te vi salir en ningún momento. Por lo tanto, pensé que a lo mejor te habías quedado por una que otra razón.

No sabía qué hacer. Correr no era una opción, seguramente me atraparía antes de que me diera cuenta. Si le decía que no de nuevo, me seguiría durante el camino a mis clases. Pero si le decía que si, tal vez no me dejaría en paz nunca más. Traté de decidir lo más rápido posible. Finalmente opté por negarme nuevamente. Después de todo, probablemente se cansaría de tanto intentarlo.

-No entiendo por qué me esperaste. Ya te había dicho que no quería salir contigo.

-No te hagas la difícil. Yo sé que en realidad te gusto y que te mueres por irte conmigo a divertirte- dijo con aire seductor mientras acercaba su cara a la mía.

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, no puedo salir contigo- expuse ignorándolo y volteando mi cabeza hacia otra dirección.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas debes hacer después de salir del instituto? Es raro, por lo general las chicas de nuestra edad sólo salen a divertirse.

-Yo no soy como las demás. Estoy muy ocupada a diferencia de ellas- dicho esto comencé a caminar.

-Entonces déjame que te acompañe, seguramente tardarás en hacer esas cosas. Y es muy peligroso que una chica ande sola por las noches- y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Sí que eres persistente. Por más que te rechace una y otra vez no te rindes. De seguro muchas chicas de mi instituto quisieron salir contigo cuando te vieron en la entrada ¿Por qué no aceptaste irte con una de ella?

-Porque ya tengo a una presa que estoy persiguiendo, y que no tengo planeado dejar ir.

Me sonrojé un poco cuando me dijo esto. No podía creer que pudiese decir ese tipo de cosas sin pudor alguno. Era como si ya estuviese acostumbrado. Nada de eso. Seguramente ya había conquistado a un montón de chicas con ese tipo de frases tontas. No tenía que dejar que me ganara. Yo no era como las muchachas con las que él había salido, y se lo tenía que demostrar.

-No soy ningún animal ni nada por el estilo para que digas eso- le contesté indignada.

-No te lo tomes tan a la literal. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, ya sé. Sin embargo, lo que no sé es por qué te empeñas tanto en que salga contigo.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba que todo saliese así. Pero eres diferente a las demás. Nunca ninguna chica me había rechazado. Es más, por lo general son ellas las que se disputan quién es la que saldrá conmigo tal día a tal lugar. Me llamas mucho la atención. Y creo que no podré descansar hasta que consiga que salgas conmigo.

Quería responderle a lo que me había dicho. Pero justo en ese momento llegamos al lugar donde yo hacía defensa personal. Miré el establecimiento, pensando en qué podía hacer ahora, ya que él seguía conmigo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Voy a salir dentro de poco más de una hora, así que si no puedes soportar esperar tanto tiempo lo comprenderé.

-No te preocupes. En realidad, no sé qué es lo que harás que tardarás más de una hora. Pero puedo esperarte, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

¡Maldición! ¡Ese chico no se daba por vencido nunca! Lo único que pude hacer fue entrar al lugar en cuestión y dejarlo allí. Durante las clases, estuve pensando en que seguramente él seguiría esperándome en la puerta. Era muy persistente. En esos momentos cavilé "Bueno, al menos con esto ya me saqué de la cabeza lo de la noche anterior… Un momento ¡Lo volví a recordar! ¡Ay! Odio todo lo que está pasando ahora, nunca en mi vida me habían sucedido este tipos de cosas. Simplemente no puedo comprender por qué tiene que pasarme esto justo a mí"

Terminaron mis lecciones, me fui a duchar y me puse mi atuendo escolar. Todo esto no podía ser nada más que un sueño. Sí, seguramente era una pesadilla y yo no me había dado cuenta. Me pellizqué el brazo para verificarlo, y pude sentir un dolor agudo al hacerlo. Vaya, entonces no era un sueño. Que mala suerte, simplemente quería que la tierra me tragara. Pero no ocurrió. Salí del lugar y pude ver que aquél chico seguía allí.

-Dios, sí que eres terco ¿por qué no te das por vencido de una vez?

-Porque no lo haré hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

-No voy a aceptar, ya deja de insistir.

Permaneció callado por un momento. Parecía que se había quedado pensando en algo. Entonces comencé a caminar para ir a mi casa, cuando él reaccionó y me hizo detenerme.

- Un segundo. Estaba tan empeñado en hacer que salieras conmigo que se me olvidó preguntarte tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Si te digo, ¿me dejarás en paz?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero es normal que te pregunte tu nombre si quiero salir contigo.

¿Era buena idea decirle mi nombre? ¿O mejor le inventaba uno? Seguramente si le decía, pensaría que me estaba convenciendo poco a poco, cosa que no debía permitir. Sin embargo, él era muy persistente, y si me negaba seguramente insistiría con más vehemencia. Suspiré resignada.

- Supongo que no tengo opción. Me llamo Gumi.

-Es un nombre muy hermoso, realmente va muy bien contigo. El mío es Kaito. Mi papá nació en Estados Unidos, pero mi mamá es japonesa. Así que después de mucho discutirlo pensaron que lo mejor sería ponerme un nombre japonés.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, tengo que irme a casa. Buenas noches- comenté queriendo que él se fuese de una vez.

-Oh no, yo todavía no me rindo. Si es necesario, voy a ir contigo a tu casa.

Comenzamos a caminar. El trayecto hasta mi casa no era muy largo. En media hora llegaríamos. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la calle, Kaito estuvo tratando de convencerme para que saliera con él, sin éxito alguno. De repente, dejó de caminar. Me detuve y observé alrededor. Ese era exactamente el lugar donde había conocido a Gumiya hacía una semana. Sin darme cuenta había tomado el mismo camino de aquella vez. Miré un poco extrañada al chico que se hallaba en frente de mí y luego pensé "¡Qué bien! Seguramente ya se dio por vencido y me dejará en paz"

Sin embargo, esa reflexión estaba errada. Cuando estaba por decir algo, Kaito me agarró del brazo y me arrinconó contra la pared. Me miró por un momento con seriedad, y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Entonces yo lo detuve empujándolo levemente hacia atrás.

-Espera ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- le espeté sorprendida.

-Lo que he querido hacer desde hace un buen tiempo. Vamos, no seas tímida. Puedes entrar en confianza conmigo.

-N…no se trata de ser tímida o no. Es que ya te había dicho que no quería nada contigo- repliqué algo nerviosa.

-Pero si sólo es un beso, tampoco es algo fuera de este mundo. O puede ser… No me digas que todavía no has besado a nadie.

Al oír esas palabras no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido siete noches atrás en el vestíbulo de mi casa. Me sorprendió que dijese eso tan repentinamente. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kaito. Pero su hipótesis de por qué me encontraba así, estaba equivocada.

-Vaya, te has sonrojado demasiado. Eso quiere decir que estaba en lo cierto. Todavía no has besado a nadie. Es raro que una chica de tu edad no haya tenido su primer beso aún. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo también es algo bueno. Me honra saber que voy a ser el primero en tocar estos hermosos labios- alegó acariciándolos suavemente.

-Por más que utilices esas tontas frases que le dices a todas las chicas que intentas conquistar siempre, no voy a ceder. Mi decisión es definitiva, no es no- manifesté apartando su mano de mi boca.

-A decir verdad, tú eres la primera chica que conozco que no ha besado a alguien aún. Así que esta es la primera vez que digo esa frase. Y no es mentira. Realmente me gusta el hecho de que voy a ser el primero en besarte.

Me quedé paralizada por un momento. Pero luego reaccioné y seguí negándome. Por más que traté de persuadirlo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión no pude lograrlo. Él seguía insistiendo y no parecía que se fuese a dar por vencido. Había querido que esto se resolviese por las buenas, o sea, sin que yo tuviese que recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Mas tal parecía que eso no iba a ser posible.

-Ya te dije mil veces que no quiero nada contigo. Te lo pido por favor, basta.

-Vamos, no sigas negándote. Sabes que en el fondo quieres que lo haga.

-Por favor, detente. No quiero lastimarte, pero si me obligas tendré que hacerlo.

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?- preguntó en tono burlón.

Me resigné a que era imposible razonar con él. En verdad era muy obstinado. Claramente le entraban las palabras por un oído y le salían por el otro. Así que no había otro remedio para detenerlo. Estaba por darle un puñetazo en la cara. Cuando la voz de alguien familiar me lo impidió.

-Disculpa, pero creo haber escuchado que ella te pidió que te detuvieras- dijo aquel extraño apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kaito para hacerlo voltear.

-Pero que demo… ¿Quién eres tú?- inquirió atónito.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Pero me gustaría que la dejases en paz, o me temo que habrá graves consecuencias.

-Este es un tema que a ti no te concierne, así que lo mejor será que te vayas.

Aproveché la conversación que tenían en esos momentos para ver quién era aquella persona que acababa de aparecer. Cuan fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de, nada más ni nada menos, aquel joven que había conocido hacía una semana atrás. Se mostraba algo molesto y enojado. Podía verse que no se encontraba nada contento con lo que estaba pasando. Entonces desperté de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Gumiya?… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté estupefacta.

-¿Acaso no te lo dije cuando nos conocimos? Vivo cerca y es normal que siempre tome el mismo camino para volver a casa.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- inquirí regresando a mi actitud fría y seria que de costumbre.

-Estaba pasando por aquí cuando escuché que había alboroto. Me acerqué para saber de qué se trataba y pude ver que era sobre ti. Oí que le estabas pidiendo que se detuviera, pero él no daba muestras de querer parar. Entonces decidí que necesitabas ayuda.

-Pues nadie te pidió que lo hicieras- reconocí contrariada.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Encima de que me preocupo por ti ¡¿Te atreves a comentar algo así?!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿O es que acaso no recuerdas la razón por la cual tuviste que ir a mi casa esa noche?!

-¡No hace falta que lo menciones, ya que por ti tuve una marca en la cara que no se fue hasta hace poco!

-¡Fue tu culpa por actuar de manera tan sospechosa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú sólo me golpeaste de la nada y eso que sólo estaba yendo hacia mi casa!

Estaba por replicar a lo que había dicho, pero una voz interrumpió nuestra discusión.

-Disculpen pero ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?… ¿Acaso son novios?- preguntó Kaito, al parecer algo nervioso por nuestro pleito.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritamos al unísono.

-Me alegra saberlo. Por un momento creí que sí lo eran, ya que se trataban con tanta confianza- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Nunca estaría con un chico como él- objeté cruzando mis brazos y mirando hacia otro parte.

-Ni yo con una chica como ella.

Sin estar consciente de ello, estaba por decir "¿Entonces por qué me besaste la otra noche?". Hasta que reaccioné, tornando mis mejillas de un color rosa intenso y tapándome la boca. No podía refutarle algo como eso. Más cuando trataba de ignorarlo y olvidarlo. Entonces Kaito habló nuevamente.

-Menos mal que no son novios, ya estaba por empezar a perder las esperanzas. Ahora que sé que no hay nada entre ustedes dos, puedo manifestar libremente mis deseos de querer convertirme en el novio de Gumi- alegó abrazándome por los hombros.

Estaba por empujarlo y contestarle, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, otra persona hizo lo que yo quería.

-Te dije que la dejases en paz. No me hagas volver a repetírtelo- impugnó Gumiya agarrándome de la mano y alejándome de Kaito.

En esos momentos, ambos comenzaron a discutir. La verdad es que no sabía por qué lo hacían, si la que debería haber estado enojada era yo. Ya que ellos dos estaban decidiendo por mí, sin siquiera consultarme nada. Simplemente se limitaban a decir lo que pensaban sin decencia alguna.

-Tú no eres quién para decirme qué puedo y no hacer con Gumi. Hace un momento admitiste que ella no era tu novia ni nada por el estilo, así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo para querer acercarme a ella- expuso muy confiado Kaito.

-Sí, pero Gumi te dijo mil veces que no quiere nada contigo ¿No crees que eso es motivo suficiente para que te des por vencido?

-Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Ya verás que con el tiempo haré que ella me ame y quiera estar conmigo.

-No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir ni en un millón de años- dijo Gumiya chasqueando la lengua.

Verlos pelearse tan tontamente me aburría demasiado. Porque, aunque yo era el principal tema de conversación, ignoraban completamente que me encontraba aún allí. Hubiese podido comenzar un apocalipsis en esos momentos, y ellos seguirían tranquilamente con su discusión así como si nada. Aproveché que estaban distraídos para escabullirme hacia mi casa. Apenas caminé unos metros, pude escuchar que ellos ya habían dejado de discutir.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Gumi?- preguntó Kaito.

-No lo sé, estaba con nosotros hasta hace unos segundos.

-¡Ah! ¡Allí está!

¡Maldición! Mi intento de escaparme de esos dos no había funcionado. A los pocos segundos ellos se encontraban nuevamente al lado mío. Con la diferencia de que esta vez, parecía que habían dejado de lado su pelea. Aunque la tregua no duró por mucho tiempo. Ya que nuevamente había iniciado otra batalla entre ellos, pero esta iba a durar mucho más tiempo que la primera.

-Espera un momento Gumi. Dije que si era necesario iría contigo a tu casa, y no me refería sólo durante el camino. También a cenar- dijo el joven de ojos azules.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú comerás en la casa de Gumi?! No voy a dejar que hagas eso. Si es necesario yo también lo haré- objetó Gumiya.

-Un segundo, en ningún momento accedí a que alguno de ustedes dos fuese a mi casa y mucho menos a comer. No digan cosas que yo no consiento.

Sin embargo, mis palabras parecían no llegar a sus oídos porque a pesar de lo que había dicho, ninguno de los dos hizo caso omiso a mis réplicas. Cuando discutían parecía que para ellos no existiese nada más a su alrededor. Eran como perro y gato riñendo por cualquier cosa.

Continué caminando, seguida por ambos muchachos. No le di demasiada importancia al asunto, ya estaba exhausta por todos los problemas que había tenido durante el día como para hacerlo. Gumiya y Kaito seguían peleando mientras yo trataba de relajarme, y no parecía que fuesen a detenerse, o por lo menos no por el momento. Suspiré resignada. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una cena muy larga con estos dos en mi casa.

* * *

**¡Tachan! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Bueno, más o menos, o muy aburrido? Como dije antes pueden dar cualquier opinión al respecto ya que recién estoy iniciando en el mundo de los fanfics XD. Sólo que no sean muy dur s con esta pequeña escritora TwT. Ahora a responder a las personas que me comentaron y me dieron el apoyo que necesitaba :3**

**VocaloidsuperFan: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado ^-^.**

**LordGumoMegpoid: Es bueno saber que te mantuvo interesado el primer capítulo. Espero que este sea de tu agrado y que también te guste :).**

**Alice0623: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y por cierto ¿A quién te recuerda Gumi e.e? Y sí, yo también pensé que Gumiya era un pervertido por verle el pecho a Gumi, la verdad es que ni se molestó en negar ese hecho, lo que lo hace aún más pervertido e.e. Y no te preocupes, quizás en algún momento Gumi trate mejor a Gakupo ¿Quién sabe? Todo puede pasar :3. Además de que como viste, apareció un rival para Gumiya e.e.**


	3. Imprudencia

**¡Hola a tod s! Acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia :3 Perdonen por haber tardado tanto en subirlo TwT. Pero es que como dije antes, estoy en mis últimas semanas de clases, y la verdad es que me están matando con los exámenes y los prácticos - . Pero encontré un espacio libre para poder escribir la parte final que me faltaba de este capítulo. Además de que hay otra razón por la que no pude subirlo antes, pero ahora no puedo decirla porque les haría algo de spoiler sobre este capítulo XD. Aunque ahora estoy feliz, porque al fin hoy pude subir esto y mi traducción del opening de Amnesia en youtube *o* (sí, también traduzco canciones, ahí hay otra razón por la que me atraso en la historia. Ya que también tengo que mantener activo mi canal XD). Bueno, mejor dejo de balbucear tonterías y les dejo leer el capítulo ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^/**

******Disclaimer: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Imprudencia**

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Nunca en mi vida había presenciado algo así. Dos chicos, uno a cada lado mío, se encontraban fulminándose con la mirada. Simplemente no podía comprender por qué se trataban así, si por culpa de ellos mi cena se había visto perturbada y ahora me hallaba en una situación de completa incomodidad. Traté de ignorarlos para así poder seguir comiendo tranquila, pero fue en vano.

Finalizó la cena con dificultades. Comencé a levantar las cosas de la mesa y me disponía a acompañarlos a la puerta para despedirlos cuando una pregunta me detuvo.

-¿Esta vez no hiciste postre?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo habría? Para empezar, fueron ustedes quienes se auto invitaron a cenar. Y no pienso hacer una comida de lujo para las personas que hicieron eso, menos un postre- repliqué indignada cruzando mis brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esta vez"?- inquirió Kaito dirigiéndose a Gumiya.

-¿Es que no te lo dije? Ya había venido a cenar a la casa de Gumi- dijo con aire triunfal el otro joven.

-Eso no está bien, Gumi. ¿Por qué Gumiya sí puede comer de tus postres y yo no?- expuso el ojiazul algo molesto.

-Eso no fue porque yo quisiese, simplemente tenía que cumplir un trato con él. Sino nunca lo hubiese hecho.

-Entonces sólo fue por compromiso, no por otra cosa- expuso como queriendo aclarar las cosas.

-Sí, sí. Bueno, ¿no creen que ya es hora de que se vayan? Sus padres deben estar preocupados porque no llegan todavía a sus casas, y debo imaginar que ni siquiera les mandaron un mensaje diciéndoles que se encontraban aquí, ¿no?- indiqué como si fuera una madre regañando a sus hijos

En esos momentos ambos se quedaron callados con una mirada de culpabilidad, dándome la razón con respecto a lo que había dicho antes. Suspiré.

-Vamos, los acompaño a la entrada.

-¿Y si dejamos que Gumiya se vaya solo y yo paso la noche aquí contigo, Gumi? Así no estarás sola y tendrás quien te acompañe- dijo Kaito con aire seductor mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

-¡No digas esas cosas como si yo no me encontrase presente!- gritó furioso Gumiya.

-Ya cálmense los dos, y váyanse de una vez a su casa- aparté el brazo de Kaito de mí un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que duerma contigo, Gumi? Aunque lo que hagamos tal vez no sea dormir- y me dedicó una mirada insinuante.

-Tú, maldito…- acotó el ojiverde temblando de la rabia que intentaba contener.

-Sí, estoy completamente segura, ahora márchense cada quien a su casa- expuse empujando levemente a cada uno por la espalda en dirección a la salida mientras trataba de que mi sonrojo desapareciera.

Cuando finalmente se fueron me dirigí a la cocina y limpié las cosas de la cena. En el instante en que estaba secando los platos, sentí que la vista se me nublaba. Comencé a tambalearme y, para no caerme, me agarré de la mesada dejando caer el plato que tenía en mis manos, haciéndose éste añicos contra el piso. No sabía qué me había pasado en esos momentos, pero decidí ignorarlo y me limité a barrer el desorden que había ocasionado. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar cortarme el dedo índice. Por suerte, a mi parecer, no fue una herida muy profunda. Así que sólo la limpié con mi lengua y seguí juntando los fragmentos del plato que había roto.

Terminé de secar las cosas y miré el reloj. No era tan tarde como la otra vez, así que me dispuse a hacer mis deberes. Fui a mi habitación por mis libros y los acomodé en la mesa de la sala de estar. Estaba resolviendo algunas cuentas de aritmética, cuando una gota de sangre cayó en la hoja, tiñéndola de un rojo vivo. Miré el dedo que me había lastimado antes y pude notar que al parecer la herida no se había cerrado.

En el momento en que me herí, había pensado que la cortadura no era tan profunda. Tal parecía que me había equivocado. Iba a ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para así poder curármela de una vez por todas. Pero entonces escuché como la puerta de entrada se abría y pude ver como un cansado Gakupo entraba a la casa.

-Hola. Lo siento, me retrasé un poco y no pude avisarte porque mi celular se averió- se excusó algo avergonzado-. Seguro te sentiste muy sola cuando cenabas.

Dijo esas palabras presa de la culpabilidad, sin saber que en realidad no fue como él pensaba. Ah, sí tan sólo él hubiese sabido todo lo que había pasado esa noche antes de que llegase.

-No te preocupes, no me sentí sola en absoluto- contesté fríamente

Pareció deprimirse un poco cuando escuchó esas palabras. Pero no le di mucha importancia. Entonces, pude apreciar como Gakupo estaba mirando detenidamente mi mano derecha. Al parecer mi herida no pasó desapercibida para él, ya que ahora su cara transmitía una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasó en el dedo?

-Ah, ¿esto? No es nada, simplemente se me rompió un plato y cuando estaba juntando los fragmentos rotos me corté. Pero no te preocupes, yo voy a pagar por uno nuevo.

-Eso no es lo importante. Lo que me preocupa es tu herida. No parece ser una cortadura superficial. Hay que curarla- dicho esto se acercó a mí y me agarró la mano para ver más detenidamente mi lesión.

Me sorprendió escuchar esas palabras de Gakupo. La primera vez que lo conocí, pensé que era ese tipo de personas que se preocupan sólo por el dinero, las cosas materiales y su posición en esta sociedad. Tal parecía que no era así. Me sonrojé un poco cuando toco mi mano y con su lengua limpió la sangre que salía de mi dedo.

-¡¿Qu…Qué estás haciendo?!- pregunté estupefacta.

-Tenías mucha sangre, y pensé que lo mejor sería limpiarla antes de que te mancharas con ella.

-N… no hacía falta que hicieras eso. Sólo tenía que lavármela con un poco de agua y luego sanarla- acto seguido retiré bruscamente mi mano de las de él.

En aquel momento mi vista se nubló y me sentí mareada nuevamente. Comencé a tambalearme de nuevo y para no caerme me afirmé con mis manos al pecho de Gakupo.

-Gu…Gumi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me cuestionó algo nervioso.

Ignoraba por completo el por qué me estaba pasando eso. Pero no debía darle importancia a ello. Seguramente ya se arreglaría solo. Sí, eso debía pasar. No tenía que exagerar y hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no le había prestado demasiada atención a las palabras de Gakupo. Fue entonces cuando, de reojo, pude ver como él levantaba sus brazos como queriendo envolverme con ellos. Probablemente él había malinterpretado lo que había pasado. Tal vez pensaba que lo quería abrazar en forma de disculpa por haberlo tratado mal cuando sólo quería ayudarme. Quería retirarme para evitar ese abrazo, pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso y permanecía inmóvil. Sentía que todos mis músculos se habían debilitado por completo. Por lo tanto, Gakupo terminó por rodearme con sus brazos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Las cosas materiales no me importan en lo absoluto. Tú eres mucho más importante que ellas- manifestó susurrándome al oído.

Me asombró que soltase esas palabras así de repente. Nunca me había dicho algo como eso. Posiblemente porque siempre lo evitaba y procuraba no hablar mucho con él. Un intenso dolor interrumpió mis pensamientos. Gakupo, sin darse cuenta, al abrazarme había presionado fuertemente una de las heridas que había atrás en mi espalda. Ese hecho hizo que mis nervios volvieran a reaccionar apartándome repentinamente de él.

-Te…tengo mucho sueño. Así que mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- me excusé rápido para salir lo antes posible de ahí.

Sin embargo, Gakupo me anunció que eso no iba a ser probable.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios que durará alrededor de una semana. Parto mañana temprano, antes de que tú te despiertes. Así que no será posible que nos veamos hasta dentro siete días, tal vez un poco más. No te preocupes, te dejaré dinero necesario para que lo uses durante ese tiempo- suspiró-. Bueno, cenaré y luego me iré a dormir. Buenas noches- expuso para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé parada en ese lugar observando como Gakupo se dirigía hacia la cocina. Era la primera vez que teníamos esa clase de cercanía. Y ahora que lo miraba mejor, él no aparentaba tener más de veintitrés años. Antes ni siquiera me había preocupado por saber qué edad tenía, porque la verdad ni me interesaba. Pero Gakupo no era para nada un hombre viejo ni entrado en edad. Era uno muy joven.

Me dirigí al baño y me curé la herida que había en mi dedo. Permanecí contemplándola por un rato, recordando todo lo que había pasado momentos antes. Fue tan repentino y rápido que apenas si había podido reaccionar apropiadamente ante ello. Me miré en el espejo unos minutos. Luego me lavé la cara, enjuagué los dientes y me dirigí a la sala de estar a buscar mis libros del instituto.

Al entrar pude ver que la luz de la cocina seguía prendida. Seguramente Gakupo se encontraba allí. Ahora que pensaba detenidamente, aquella persona era un completo misterio para mí. No sabía nada sobre él. Sólo que era un pariente lejano mío. Tenía ganas de ir y preguntarle algunas de las dudas que había en mi cabeza, pero me contuve. Tragué saliva y me dirigí a mi habitación. Guardé los libros que necesitaba para mañana, me puse mi pijama y posteriormente me acosté en mi cama. Donde pocos minutos después me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy cansada. Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y apenas si podía moverme. Pensé que tal vez se debía a que no había descansado bien anoche. Así que no le di mucha importancia.

Me puse el uniforme escolar y bajé a desayunar. Tal como esperaba, Gakupo ya no se encontraba en casa. Por consiguiente, todo estaba en completo silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los objetos que movía para prepararme mi desayuno.

Miré la hora, todavía era temprano para ir al instituto. Sin embargo, como me sobraba tiempo, decidí dar un paseo por la calle. Así que salí de la casa antes de lo normal. Mientras estuve caminando, recapacité todos los hechos ocurridos durante las últimas semanas. Primero, me mudé a la casa de un pariente lejano mío, del cual no sabía absolutamente nada. Segundo, conocí a un chico algo extraño, que por alguna que otra razón que sólo él conocía, me besó de repente en el vestíbulo de mi casa. Tercero, se me acercó un muchacho mujeriego con la intención de que cayera a sus pies como hacían todas las demás chicas y, como no se cumplió su tan "perfecto" plan, ahora había decidido convertirse en mi novio. Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, Gakupo se había comportado de manera extraña anoche. Todas estas cosas parecían bromas hechas por Dios. Como si se estuviese burlando de mí. Suspiré. Definitivamente el futuro me deparaba muchas más sorpresas de las que me imaginaba.

Finalmente me dirigí al instituto, llegando algo cansada. Durante el transcurso de las clases, seguía sintiéndome muy mal. A pesar de que me había lavado la cara una y otra vez con agua bien fría, no dejaba de estar muy caliente y yo no paraba de sentirme muy acalorada. Estando en esta situación, ni siquiera pude tocar mi almuerzo. Puesto que también tenía muchas nauseas.

Terminaron las clases. Agradecí que ese día no hubiesen actividades del consejo estudiantil. Por lo que planeaba irme a mi casa a dejar mis cosas, hacer un poco de tarea y más tarde dirigirme a mis lecciones de defensa personal.

Estaba saliendo del instituto, cuando sonó mi celular. El único contacto que tenía era Gakupo, por lo tanto pensé que el mensaje que había llegado era de él. Sin embargo, cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que en el remitente decía "Kaito". Acto seguido proseguí a leer el contenido, "Lo siento Gumi, pero esta vez no podré ir a verte. Sé que me extrañarás y que en estos momentos debes estar lamentando el hecho de que no podrás estar conmigo hoy. Y no te preocupes, te compensaré esta falta la próxima vez que nos veamos, espérala con ansias". Me quedé mirando hacia la nada por un momento. ¡¿Pero cómo demonios había conseguido mi número de teléfono Kaito?! No recordaba habérselo dado nunca. Entonces descubrí que el mensaje seguía, y que la respuesta a mi pregusta estaba allí, "P/D: Mientras tú cocinabas y Gumiya estaba distraído, tome tu celular, guardé tu número en mi móvil y de paso agregué el mío en el tuyo. Espero que no te moleste, pero lo vi ahí en la mesa y no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad". No podía creer que Kaito hubiese hecho eso. Esto demostraba lo impulsivo que era.

Guardé mi celular y me disponía a salir del instituto, en ese instante comenzó a llover fuerte. Ah, lo había olvidado por completo, en la tele habían dicho que iba a pasar esto. Y yo no había traído ningún paraguas, que problema. Bueno, ya en otras ocasiones me había empapado por completo con la lluvia. No hacía daño a nadie que pasara de nuevo. Sólo tenía que bañarme y cambiarme de ropa apenas llegara a la casa.

Estaba parada en la entrada del instituto cuando pasó. Mi vista volvió a nublarse, y mis músculos se desfallecieron por completo. Sólo que esta vez, mi cuerpo no reaccionó como antes. Mis piernas flaquearon y no pude evitar caerme al piso. Por más que intenté levantarme, mis brazos y demás extremidades del cuerpo no me hacían caso. Lo único que podía sentir, era como mi vista se iba apagando poco a poco. Fue en ese momento cuando escuché como alguien venía corriendo hacia mí, gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón. Lo último que vi fue la figura de esa persona acercándoseme y diciéndome "¡Oye, Gumi! ¿Estás bien?…"-tocó mi rostro con una de sus manos- "¡Resiste!".

Cuando desperté, sentí algo húmedo en mi frente. Abrí mis ojos. Al principio veía algo borroso, pero al instante se aclaró. Entonces pude apreciar como el rostro de Gumiya se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del mío. Se percató de que yo ya estaba consciente, por lo que apartó rápida y nerviosamente su cara y se explicó.

-N…no es lo que piensas. Sólo estaba tratando de ver si tenías fiebre, ya que el termómetro está tardando algo en sonar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté confundida.

-Nos encontramos en tu casa. Estaba caminando por la calle cuando vi que te habías desmayado. Por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería traerte aquí.

Sonó el medidor de temperatura y el joven que se encontraba al lado mío me pidió que se lo diera.

-Cuarenta punto tres grados. Por Dios, no puedo creer que hayas dejado que tu fiebre subiera tanto ¿Es que no te diste cuenta al despertar esta mañana que estabas enferma?

-Me sentía cansada, pero no creí que fuese por eso.

-Sí que eres despistada.

-En cualquier caso, tengo que ir a mis lecciones de defensa personal- estaba por levantarme cuando Gumiya me lo impidió.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Tienes una fiebre tan alta y pretendes ir a hacer eso?!

-Es que… es muy importante. Tengo que ir.

-Lo siento, pero mientras yo esté aquí no lo harás.

-…- me quedé pensando un momento- Supongo que no tengo opción, me quedaré por hoy.

-Eres muy terca, te pasa algo así y no le das importancia. No tienes remedio.

Me senté en la cama y miré a Gumiya más detenidamente. Estaba sentado en una silla que, al parecer, había traído de la sala de estar y acomodado al lado de mi cama. Entones me percaté de algo. En esos momentos no sabía si mi sonrojo se debía a mi gripe o a lo que acababa de ver. Aquel muchacho, tenía descubierta la parte superior de su cuerpo. Lo único que poseía eran sus pantalones, ya que al parecer se había sacado la otra pieza de su uniforme. Nerviosa por esa escena, me tapé velozmente la cara con la sábana.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Gumi? ¿Te sientes peor?

-No, no es eso. Tú… em… ¿Por qué te encuentras así?

-¿Cómo así?

-O sea, no tienes la parte de arriba de tu uniforme.

-Ah, eso es porque terminé todo empapado por culpa de la lluvia. Aunque tú…

Al escuchar esas palabras salí de debajo de las sábanas y miré mi atuendo. Lo único que tenía puesto era mi ropa interior y una de mis camisas, que me quedaba algo grande. Por consiguiente, a pesar de que ya estaba sonrojada por mi resfriado, mi rostro se tornó aún más rojo y grité a más no poder.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pe…pero que crees que hiciste, pervertido?!- le espeté sorprendida y malhumorada.

-Te cambié de ropa. ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera? Tu uniforme estaba completamente mojado. Si no te lo quitaba y te ponía otra cosa, tu fiebre iba a terminar por aumentar.

-¡Hubiese preferido que me dejases así y mi resfriado empeorase! ¡Pervertido!

-Deja de llamarme así ¿No crees que es algo molesto que digas eso cada vez que nos vemos?

-Lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias porque es verdad… ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!

-Realmente eres muy testaruda. Creo que eres de las personas que nunca cambian de opinión con respecto a algo. O que si lo haces, cuesta mucho lograr que eso pase.

Fue en ese instante en el que me percaté de qué era lo que realmente debería haberme preocupado. Si Gumiya me había cambiado de ropa, eso quería decir que me había visto semidesnuda. Lo que significaba que también había podido darse cuenta de las marcas que tenía. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensaron y me quedé callada sin saber qué decir en esos momentos.

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos, que para mí fueron una eternidad. Hasta que Gumiya movió sus labios dirigiendo sus palabras hacia mí.

-Oye, Gumi. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta- soltó de repente.

-…- pasaron unos segundos hasta que pude responderle- ¿Qu… qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?- expuse nerviosa.

-Esto no es fácil. No sé cómo decírtelo sin parecer demasiado brusco- suspiró-. Parece ser un tema muy delicado, pero me veo forzado a entrometerme. Aunque luego me respondas que no es de mi incumbencia… ¿Qué son esas marcas que tienes en tu cuerpo?- acotó mirándome seriamente.

Finalmente llegaron las palabras que menos quería oír en esos momentos. Me puse aún más nerviosa. Mi cuerpo ya no estaba tenso, sino que ahora se encontraba temblando. A pesar de que trataba de relajarme, no podía hacerlo en absoluto. Aquella frase resonaba en mi cabeza. Abrí mi boca en un intento vano por hablar, pero no salía palabra alguna de ella. Posteriormente pude decir algo.

-¿Es eso? No son nada en especial. No tienes que darle importancia alguna- y comencé a reírme nerviosa.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Gumi. No creo que esto sea motivo de risa. Sé que tal vez no me quieras decir nada, que trates de evadir el tema, pero es importante que me lo cuentes. No puedes guardártelo sólo para ti misma. Soy un completo extraño para ti, recién nos conocemos y esta es la tercera vez que nos vemos. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Esas marcas parecen haber sido muy fuertes, e incluso me atrevo a decir que seguramente la persona que te lo hizo es un verdadero monstruo… ¿Acaso fue tu novio?

-¡Te equivocas, no fue mi novio!- le espeté repentinamente.

-¡¿Entonces quién te hizo eso?!

-Es mejor que no lo sepas... no quiero involucrarte en algo como esto.

-Me involucré yo mismo en el momento en el que vi esas marcas por mi propia cuenta. Tú no hiciste nada.

-Sin embargo… no puedo decírtelo. No quiero pensar en eso. No me siento lista para hablar sobre ello. Como dijiste antes, es un tema muy delicado y doloroso para mí. No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar fácilmente. Por eso… por favor…

En aquel momento creía que iba explotar. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Pude sentir como mis ojos se estaban volviendo cristalinos. Entonces me dije que no debía llorar, que eso era de niñas pequeñas. Además, Gumiya se encontraba presente y no quería causarle más molestias de las que ya le había dado. Así que reprimí aquellas lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos, y disolví ese sentimiento de tristeza. Miré al joven de ojos verdes que estaba en frente de mí. Su mirada era muy seria. No se podía detectar ni un deje de burla en ella. Suspiró.

-Está bien. No pienso obligarte a que me cuentes la razón de todo eso. Pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que dije es mentira. Cada una de esas palabras que escuchaste salir de mi boca eran verdad. Cuando te sientas lista, y quieras hablar de ello con alguien, llámame. No lo dudes ni pienses que serás una molestia o algo por el estilo, ¿entendido?

-S…sí, entiendo.

-Muy bien. Ahora descansa. Creo que todo esto te dejó aún más agotada de lo que ya estabas- pareció dudar con respecto a lo próximo que iba a decir, pero luego lo pronunció un poco avergonzado-. N…no te preocupes por… la cena. Veré si te puedo hacer una sopa caliente para que te mejores- dicho esto hizo ademán de querer salir cuanto antes del cuarto.

-¡Espera!- lo llamé antes de que se fuese.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó extrañado.

-Es que… No puedes estar así todo el tiempo- y lo miré un poco avergonzada-. Te puedes enfermar aunque estemos en mi casa. Además, tus pantalones siguen estando mojados. Tienes que ponerte otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Sí. Aunque no lo parezca, porque casi siempre está afuera, en esta casa vive un hombre. No sé qué edad tendrás porque nunca me la has dicho, pero no creo que tú y él se lleven demasiados años. Además parece ser que no hay mucha diferencia entre su contextura física y la tuya. O sea, él es un poco más grande que tú, pero creo que su ropa te entrará sin ningún problema.

-¿Un hombre que no me lleva muchos años dices?… ¿Acaso es tu hermano?

-Su habitación es la que está casi al fondo del pasillo. La cuarta puerta doblando hacia la izquierda. Puedes entrar y buscar ropa que te parezca cómoda si quieres- dije queriendo regresar al tema de conversación anterior.

-Mmm… no me parece correcto estar esculcando en una habitación ajena. Por más que tú me des permiso, me resultaría un poco incómodo. Ya me había sentido un poco culpable mientras revisaba cajones en busca del termómetro y un paño para tu frente, además de ropa para que te cambies.

-Supongo que tienes razón. En ese caso, deja que yo sea quien vaya a buscarla- alegué mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-¡Espera un minuto! Todavía estás enferma, no puedes levantarte así de repente- indicó corriendo hacia mí para ayudarme a pararme.

-Tampoco soy una inválida para que me trates así- expuse algo ofendida.

-No es eso lo que quise decir. Es sólo que estás muy delicada en estos momentos. Acepto que vayas tú a buscar la ropa, ya que me resulta más cómodo. Pero no puedes ir por tu cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Y antes de que me diera cuenta pude sentir como me levantó y sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¡¿Qu…qué estás haciendo?!

-Te estoy llevando al cuarto que mencionaste- y comenzó a dirigirse al lugar en cuestión.

-Puedo ir yo sola, no hace falta que tú me cargues ¡Ahora bájame!- me quejé mientras me sacudía en un intento vano por soltarme de sus brazos.

-Si sigues moviéndote tanto vas a terminar por caerte.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Quiero que me bajes en estos instantes!

Sin embargo, él tenía razón. Al estar zarandeándome tanto entre sus brazos, hubo un momento en el cual casi me estuve por caer. Y para que eso no sucediese me afirmé con mis brazos al cuello de Gumiya. Su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío, y para que no notase la vergüenza que sentía en esos instantes, desvié mi mirada hacia otra dirección.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te ibas a caer si te sacudías tanto.

Me quedé callada sin saber qué decir, dándole la razón con respecto a lo que había dicho antes. Ya que no se me venía ningún argumento válido para contradecirlo.

Estando tan cerca de Gumiya, podía sentir su aroma. Esa fragancia resultaba muy agradable, podía seguir disfrutando de ella durante horas. Ah, ¿Pero qué rayos era lo que estaba pensando? ¡Eso era imposible! Jamás haría tal cosa. Además, ya me había decidido a alejarme de él. Tenía que mantener una cierta distancia. Si comenzaba a ilusionarme de nuevo, creyendo que había conseguido un amigo por fin, iba a terminar lastimada. Sí, debía apartar a Gumiya de mí. Porque si no era él quien me lastimase, entonces iba a ser yo la que lo iba a lastimar a él. Después de todo, yo estaba destinada a estar sola en esta vida. Entonces una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y me trajo a la realidad.

-¿Sabes? Eres más liviana de lo que creí. A simple vista ya se notaba que lo eras, pero no creí que fuese para tanto. Eres tan ligera como una pluma.

-No te aproveches de que te permití que me llevaras para decir eso. Sólo un pervertido haría tal cosa.

-Sólo era un cumplido, no tienes por qué enojarte por nada- respondió algo molesto.

Llegamos a la habitación de Gakupo y Gumiya me bajó para que pudiese buscar la ropa. Me costó un poco encontrar algo descendente en el armario, puesto que Gakupo casi siempre iba vestido de traje. Pero entonces descubrí una parte en la que había ropa casual. Al parecer, él había divido su ropero de tal forma en la que tuviese separada sus trajes de un lado y su ropa normal del otro.

Agarré una sudadera y unos pantalones. Los miré y comparé con la contextura física de Gumiya. Sí, parecía que no iba a haber problema en que le quedase.

-Toma, creo que esto te irá bien- dije entregándole la ropa.

-Gracias. Bueno, entonces te llevaré a tu cuarto y luego me cambiaré.

Estaba por levantarme con sus brazos hasta que lo detuve.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Antes de que me lleves a mi habitación, quiero que te quites la ropa.

Pronuncié esas palabras con completa naturalidad, sin segundas intenciones. Pero al parecer, Gumiya había malinterpretado lo que yo había dicho. Ya que su cara demostraba lo sorprendido que estaba, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-¿Qu…que me quite la ropa?

-¡No pienses en cosas raras!- le reprendí muy avergonzada- Me refiero a que te quites lo que tienes puesto ahora y te pongas la ropa que te di. Sólo te lo digo porque me siento un poco incómoda cuando estoy en tus brazos y no tienes casi nada puesto.

Ahora yo también estaba sonrojada. El que Gumiya hubiese pensado algo así, me había puesto un poco nerviosa. Pero realmente yo no tenía esas intenciones con él. Es decir, apenas nos conocíamos. Era imposible que pasase algo entre aquel joven y yo, ¿no es cierto? O sea, él era impetuoso, pervertido y siempre decía lo que pensaba sin vergüenza alguna. En pocas palabras, todo lo contrario a mí. Siendo así no había nada que nos conectase. Por lo que nunca podría pasar nada entre nosotros, ni en un millón de años, ¿o no?

-Está bien, entiendo. Pero no me culpes por pensar ese tipo de cosas. Cualquiera reaccionaría igual que yo si una persona le dice algo así- alegó excusándose.

-Pervertido- susurré tan despacio que Gumiya no llegó a escucharme-. Bueno, entonces yo me daré la vuelta y cerraré los ojos. Así puedes cambiarte tranquilo.

-¡¿Quieres que lo haga aquí?!

-Por supuesto. Debo imaginarme que todavía no sabes dónde se encuentra el baño, ¿cierto? Y por más que te diga dónde está, seguramente no lo encontrarías.

Se quedó callado, confirmando lo que yo había dicho antes. Después se sacó el cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Hasta que se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Quieres verme cómo me cambio, Gumi? Vaya, no sabía que eras ese tipo de chicas.

-¡Por supuesto que no quería hacer eso, tonto! ¡Es normal que te esté mirando si te comienzas a desvestir así de repente sin siquiera avisarme!- acto seguido me senté en la cama y le di la espalda.

Entonces escuché como Gumiya se comenzó a reír de mi reacción. Quería darme la vuelta e ir a golpearlo. Pero si hacía eso, lo más probable era que me encontrase con una escena que no quería ver.

Permanecí allí esperando hasta que él me dijese que ya estaba listo. Sin embargo, por más que pasó el tiempo no llegó ninguna señal que me lo confirmara. Miré hacia la dirección en la que se debía encontrar Gumiya y me sorprendí al descubrir que no estaba allí. Por lo tanto, como todavía no tenía fuerzas suficientes para ir a buscarlo, sólo me limité a llamarlo.

-¿Gumiya? ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Gumiya!

Grité esperando escuchar su voz, o algo que me indicara dónde se encontraba. Pero la única respuesta que tuve fue un largo silencio. Seguí insistiendo unas cuantas veces, pero no había caso.

Estaba por levantarme e intentar ir a buscarlo, hasta que sentí como algo me agarraba de los tobillos. Asustada grité con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces escuché como alguien se reía como si su vida se fuese en ello. Miré mis pies y puede ver que ese algo que sostenía la parte inferior de mis piernas eran nada más ni nada menos que unas manos que provenían de debajo de la cama. Éstas me soltaron y al poco tiempo salió Gumiya de su escondite, aún riéndose por lo que había pasado.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas asustado con algo como eso! Es un truco tan viejo que pensé que no te lo tragarías. Sin embargo, al parecer me equivoqué- y continuó burlándose.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una broma así en una situación como esta?

-Está bien. Lo siento, en cierta forma me he pasado un poco. Pero tienes que reconocer que fue muy bueno.

Como respuesta giré mi cabeza hacia otra dirección mientras cruzaba mis brazos, aún molesta por la broma que me había hecho.

-Llévame a mi cuarto, por favor- le pedí de mala gana.

-Sí, sí. Como usted desee, mi querida princesa- contestó con un tono algo burlón.

Me levantó con sus brazos y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en cuestión. A pesar de que él se había disculpado conmigo, aún seguía enojada con él. Es que, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de bromas? Por Dios, sí que me ponía de los nervios a veces. Entonces escuché como una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Dieciséis.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo dieciséis años- expresó aclarando lo que había dicho.

-Entonces tenemos la misma edad.

-Así es. Aunque por lo menos yo no aparento ser una niña de doce años- indicó mientras se echaba a reír.

-Cállate- y le pegué un codazo en el estómago.

En aquel momento su cara cambió de expresión. Ahora tenía una que demostraba que le había dolido ese golpe. Por lo que dejó de reírse y se quedó callado, al parecer algo molesto por cómo había reaccionado yo.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Gumiya me acomodó en la cama. Me tapé con las sábanas y me lo quedé mirando por un buen tiempo. Realmente me sorprendía cada vez más aquel muchacho que tenía ante mis ojos. Por más que intentara apartarlo de mí y que lo tratase mal, él no se alejaba de mí.

-Espero que te sientas mejor- comenzó a decir-. Y no me refiero sólo a lo de tu gripe, sino también a lo anterior. Verás, no quería sonar muy entrometido preguntándote por eso. Pero de verdad me preocupó mucho cuando vi…eso. Seguro te debe molestar que alguien que apenas conoces sepa de algo que tú querías esconder. Me gustaría que no me trates de una manera diferente sólo porque lo descubrí. No quiero que estés mal por eso.

Entonces me percaté de algo. La broma que me había hecho Gumiya momentos atrás, no era para su propia satisfacción. Seguramente su propósito era animarme por lo que había pasado antes, para que no me sintiese mal ni estuviera deprimida. Quizás se sentía culpable por haber tocado un tema tan sensible así de la nada, y haberme lastimado. Pero que tonta había sido yo al enojarme. Él solamente se había preocupado por mí, y yo lo había tratado mal. Tal vez me había equivocado con respecto a él, tal vez no era cómo yo pensaba que era ¿Y si en realidad no era una mala persona? Debía disculparme de alguna manera por mi comportamiento egoísta. Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? En ese momento una idea cruzó mi mente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, creo que lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí. Vi en la televisión que iba a estar lloviendo muy fuerte hasta mañana por la mañana. Seguramente no habrá taxis disponibles a esta hora, deben de estar todos ocupados. Y no querrás llegar todo empapado de nuevo a tu casa, ¿no es así?

Me miró sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Probablemente no esperaba que cambiase de tema tan bruscamente. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco esperaba hacerlo. Sólo fue algo espontaneo, algo que se dio en el momento. Quería agradecerle de alguna manera todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-¿Estás segura? Digo, ¿no te molestará dormir bajo el mismo techo que un pervertido?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Correré el riesgo… Tenemos una habitación para huéspedes. Puedes dormir tranquilamente ahí. En realidad, nunca nadie usó ese cuarto hasta el momento, pero al menos va a ser útil hoy.

-Está bien. Entonces iré a cocinar antes de que se haga más tarde. Tú sólo descansa, debes estar muy cansada.

Vi como se dirigía hacia la puerta para irse. Pero yo sentía que todavía no le había dado las gracias adecuadamente. No sólo debía demostrarlo con acciones, sino también con palabras. Debía decírselo claramente, no con indirectas. Porque tal vez, él no había captado el mensaje de gratitud que le intentaba comunicar. Por lo que me arme de valor y lo llamé nuevamente.

-Gumiya.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- pronunció mientras frenaba y se daba la vuelta para mirarme.

-Mu…muchas gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mí… De verdad muchas gracias.

Posó su vista fijamente en mí, y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Siempre que tengas un problema, no dudes en decírmelo. Cuando lo hagas, vendré volando- acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Me quedé mirando aquella puerta que él había cruzado. Por alguna razón, que ni yo misma sabía, esas palabras no parecían ser ninguna mentira. No eran como esas frases que dice la gente para consolarte y que después no cumplen. Se sentían muy reales cuando las escuché. Y una parte de mí se puso feliz y se sintió muy cálida al recibirlas. Sí, tenía que admitirlo. La presencia de Gumiya resultaba muy agradable en ocasiones. Seguramente era su actitud tan optimista que tenía.

Sin embargo, lo que yo no sabía en esos momentos, es que el destino me estaba preparando grandes cosas, y que había puesto en marcha muchos sucesos que nadie nunca había podido imaginar.

* * *

**¡Y llegamos al final de este gran capítulo! (?) Espero que les haya gustado y no haya sido algo muy monótono y/o repetitivo XD. Ahora, la otra razón por la que no había podido subir esto antes es porque, bueno... al parecer Gumi no es la única enferma TwT. Hace poco yo también pesqué un resfriado. Y cuando estaba escribiendo me sentía tan mal que no pude seguir haciéndolo. Terminé la historia con un gran esfuerzo (?), pero mi internet no funcionaba ¬¬. Así que tuve que esperar un día más para subirla. Tal parece que el destino no quiere que siga con esta maravillosa historia TwT (?) **

**Alice0623:*La ata a una silla*Ahora sí, decime a quién se parece Gumi, y esta vez no te me escapás ¬¬. Como habrás visto en este capítulo, durante la historia va a haber algo de GakupoxGumi, ¡pero no te preocupes! Que el fic siempre ha sido y será GumixGumiya! :D. A Kaito decidí ponerlo como el chico engreído que se cree demasiado, ya sabés, el típico Narciso que aparece en varias historias XD. Y como habrás visto, hasta se las ingenió para conseguir el número de Gumi :o. En cualquier caso, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^.**

**Shun: Jaja, por su puesto que las conversaciones van a ser algo serias. Puesto que Gumi es la que narra la historia, y ella se volvió muy seria y fría después de todo lo que le pasó XD.**

**Rin Marie 10:Sí, las peleas de Gumya y Kaito son muy graciosas, mi hermana me dijo lo mismo. Espero que la discusión de este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :3. En realidad, espero que todo el capítulo te haya gustado^^.**


End file.
